Sakupen Hell
---- Sakupen Hell is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon originally created and hacked by Noobas. He claimed to have openly hacked it, therefore having no stars. However, an extremely skilled player, TrusTa, re-verified Sakupen Hell legitimately on August 14, 2016, on his Twitch stream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svyOjwLCErg&t=10s Afterward, it finally received a Demon rating; it took him 22,199 attempts to verify. It was once considered to be the hardest possible level, even above Bloodbath. History Sakupen Hell was created after Noobas was exposed to hacking by TheMuteTroll.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=op_BdUabxlg Around that time, Cataclysm was beaten by several very experienced players, namely Riot,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q0CYSDFpKk Cyclic (although he claims to have hacked it), Giron,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68E2wqkFiY&t=1s and Sandstorm;https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlwFaepyH64 Noobas was discontent that a hacked level got rated, especially since everyone claimed that he hacked one of his own levels, Theory of Skrillex, though it really was not hacked. Eventually, Noobas decided to create Sakupen Hell, a new Extreme Demon, in an attempt to take Cataclysm's and Ice Carbon Diablo X's spot of the two hardest demons (at the time). He mentioned that it will be openly hacked, calling it a "challenge for Cyclic and Riot." On June 8th, 2015, Sakupen Hell was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrxlx-l55WY Later that exact same day, L Legend (rumored to be Noobas himself) beat the level (with speed hacks).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NevRKY1PM6I When Update 2.0 was released, Noobas redecorated the level, adding a near impossible dual wave segment to replace the final straight fly mini ship sequence.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ1H_sJOTHg Afterward, however, the level was deleted as Noobas attempted to turn over a new leaf to become a legitimate player. Initially Riot attempted the level, but then later stepped down, announcing his leave. Temporum (then known as Furry Dash) later tried as well, but he did not make much progress either. TrusTa was the first to make any significant progress and revived the level's popularity after finally verifying it, albeit with a slight nerf to the first mini-wave segment (making it slightly wider) and the old mini straight fly added back. Gameplay *'0-15%:' The level starts with a moderately difficult double speed cube section with an alternate way where you don't have to hit the three blue orbs in the beginning; you can only hit one and it will launch you back onto the normal route. Afterwards, the speed changes to triple speed and the player has to pass a one second long extremely hard mini wave, followed by a difficult mini ball part. *'16-28%:' This part is followed by a near impossible wave part with critical timing and insane spaces (there is a gap which is just tight enough for the wave). Players need to have extraordinary skill with the wave to be able to pass this part. *'29-61%:' After the wave the speed slows down and there's an simple mini cube part which only needs memorization. Then the speed changes to triple again and there is one of the hardest mini wave parts possible. Then there is a normal UFO section with a lot of tight spaces and lots of gravity portals, followed by a normal ship part,also with lots of tight spaces and gravity portals which gets to a mini ship part when the song drops. *'62-88%:' Then there the speed changes to normal again and there is an easy mini UFO/mini ball mixed dual segment. The mixed UFO/mini ball dual segment is the easiest part in the level and only requires the player to spam. Then the speed changes to triple again and the player enters a second near impossible mini wave part, which is very similar to the first. *'89-100%:' Afterwards, there is a very long one space flight as a gravity flipped mini ship sequence. Then, the level shows the text "GOOD JOB!" along with the creators' names (Noobas and TrusTa). Then, the level ends. Walkthrough Trivia * There is a mini wave section around the start of the level that is just tight enough for the wave to pass through. The level is considered to be nearly impossible from this point on. However, that segment was nerfed on the rated version. * TrusTa said that this level is definitely harder than Bloodbath. Surv, however, thinks otherwise. * "Sakupen" is somewhat of a Japanese word, similar to "Sakura." * L Legend beat the level with speedhacks after Noobas hack-verified it, and published the video to YouTube, gaining thousands of views, as it was one of the first views of the full level that viewers could get at the time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NevRKY1PM6I L Legend is widely thought of to be Noobas's alter ego. * This level is considered significantly harder than Bloodbath due to its critical timing and insane wave parts. However, Riot refused to dethrone Bloodbath on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list for a while, amid much controversy. * GuitarHeroStyles did a practice montage video, taking 155 attempts in total.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDLq_QjaFUA *The Russian community jokingly call the level "Zalupen Her". Gallery Sakupen Hell Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Sakupen Hell. References Category:1.9 Levels Category:Medium Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hacked Levels